betrayalknowsmynamefandomcom-20200213-history
Hotsuma Renjou
Hotsuma Renjou (蓮城焔椎真) is the bearer of Kami no Koe, God's Voice. He was abandoned by his parents who saw him as a monster, and the only time they come see him is whenever they need money. Hotsuma's past was shadowed by his fire abilities, and while protecting his brother, he ended up making the other boy burst into flames, which isolated him from everyone else. Afterwards, he attempted to kill himself, but Shuusei stopped him, giving Shuusei the burn scar. Hotsuma constantly blames himself for Shuusei's scar and is scared of hurting someone. Personality Short-tempered and impulsive, Hotsuma doesn’t give off the friendliest of impressions – at first sight, he appears to be just an arrogant, angry thug. However, despite his rough exterior and foul mouth, he is actually very passionate, sincere and will go to any lengths to help those who are dear to him. The truth is, he’s quite a “people person” – he just doesn’t realize it himself. Yuki notes on how kind Hotsuma is, although most people don't realise it. Appearance Hotsuma is a young man with golden blonde hair and gold eyes like all the members of the Zweilt guardians.He is considered as a very handsome and attractive young man by many girls. Relationships Usui Shuusei The two of them had been childhood friends and eventually grew as partners together. Hotsuma trusts Shuusei with his life, even stating that in one of the episodes. The only one who seems to understand Hotsuma's short-tempered personality seems to be Shuusei. Due to being partners for every one of their past lives, Hotsuma and Shuusei are extremely close. According to an extra (20.5), Hotsuma mentioned that Shuusei had used to be a girl and they were married in a former life. They had even tried to have children in order to increase the number of Zweilts but failed. Hotsuma seems to be very open about this while Shuusei is extremely embarrassed about it. He views Shuusei as his only reason to live and vice versa. Yuki Giou Yuki is often worried about Hotsuma due to his brashness and recklessness. Despite Hotsuma avoiding Yuki in the beginning, (due to being afraid of failing in Yuki's expectations of him) Yuki never gave up on him and he helps him to get over with his guilt and fears. Yuki notes that he and Hotsuma are the same in their loneliness. His flames are also incapable of harming Yuki. They have both seriously considered (or attempted) to end their lives, as they discuss in story 14. After which, Hotsuma apologies as he always makes Yuki, "pull a face like that." (in worry.) In story 52, after Yuki is told the truth about his birth, Hotsuma personally apologises for everyone lying to him, bowing before him. When Yuki starts to cry, he hugs him and lets him cry into his shoulder after calming him down. Trivia *His birthday is August 01 *His ring produces a curvy blade called Masterstroke (Divine Skill). *He talks in his sleep. Quotes * "Even if it's hard for him to hear, Yuki has a right to know!" * "My flames...can't really harm you it seems." (To Yuki.) * "I only needed one person at my side...one was enough, even if the rest of the world turned its back on me." * "I'll never turn away from these wounds again." * “I will not run away from myself or from you again.” story 14.png|''Hotsuma kissing Yuki's hand.'' hotsuma.png|''Hotsuma after Shuusei disappeared.'' 174F65114C246714203256.jpeg|''Yuki heals Hotsuma.'' tumblr_n9nz8labYy1rgwploo1_1280.jpg|''Rebellious Tsundere.'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zweilt